


Phasmophobia

by Asra_Lover



Series: The Arcana Halloween Tales [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Deal with a Devil, Demonic Possession, Demons, Exorcisms, F/M, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, Mild Gore, Phasmophobia, Scary, Spirit Box, Spirits, emf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Series: The Arcana Halloween Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979830
Kudos: 13





	Phasmophobia

You look up at the palace, your equipment slung over your shoulder. Even after years of doing this it still gives you the rush of adrenaline and the beating fear in your heart.

You glance over at Asra. He’s fiddling with the EMF reader, his own choice of weapon. He looks up when he sees you staring at him.

Asra gives you a reassuring smile, “Oh, it’s just another job.” He shrugs. “Besides, it can’t be worse than the Behoven house.”

The hair on the back of your neck stands up. You don’t talk about the Behoven house.

Muriel huffs a sigh, clutching onto his smudge sticks. He plays with them. Muriel always makes his smudge sticks himself, he doesn’t trust anyone else to do it.

“Let’s get a move on this thing, this ghost won’t exorcise itself!” Julian says with a smirk, In his hand he holds the thermometer. He struts up to the palace door.

You grip at the spirit box, following him. Asra catches up to you, sliding his hand into yours. It makes you feel a bit safer somehow.

The countess answers the door, a black shawl on. She glances around, then whispers to you, “I’m glad you’ve come.”

“Always at your service, countess.” Julian says with a smile. With that, the countess lets you all in and leads you down the dark and winding corridors.

You reach a wing of the palace that seems... gloomier than the rest. Somehow the lights seem to glow dimmer and it eerily silent.

“We’ve has nothing but trouble for months.” Nadia explains, wrapping her shawl tighter. “Servants won’t come here, some have been attacked.”

“We’ll fix it, don’t worry.” Asra assured her. 

With that, she nods, taking a long glance at the corridor before scurrying out.

“Alright, ghost bitch, let’s get a it.” Julian says, holding up the thermometer.

“Don’t taunt it.” Muriel says quietly, turning his flashlight on and heading into one of the rooms.

“Don’t taunt it.” Julian mocks Muriel before disappearing into a room on the right.

Asra turns to you, “Best if we split up at first.” He says. “But don’t worry, just call for me and I’ll come.”

You nod, watching as he heads into a room on the left.

You sigh, turning on your spirit box. It becomes alive with radio static, loudly buzzing and echoing through the hallway as you start to walk.

“Is anyone here?” You ask out loud. You’re met only with static.

You turn into what appears to be a bedroom. It’s clearly seen better days though. The bed is torn and covered in ash and dust. The wallpaper has been torn and peeled. One thing that remains in tack though is a painting on the far side of the room.

It depicts a blond man, standing proud and holding some sort of sword.

Could this be the former count?

“Not former.” The spirit box buzzes.

You startle, looking down at the box.

“Can you repeat that?” You ask.

“Not former.... Current.” The voice is fuzzy with static. 

You look around the room, “And whom am I speaking to right now?”

The box almost seems to scoff, “Count.”

Makes sense.

“Asra!” You call. You have to tell him the news. Before you can call again, the door to the room slams shut, locking you inside.

“Asra.” The spirit box buzzes. “Asra. Asra. Asra.”

You rush to the door, pounding on it, “Asra!” You hear footsteps in the hallway but no voice.

“Your...” the box cuts out. 

This time, the voice isn’t from the box, it’s in your ear, “Friends...”

“Asra!” You shriek.

You hear Asra call your name outside of the room. He pounds on the door, desperately trying to get to you.

The spirit box flicks on again, “Revenge.”

A book that was sitting on the nightstand is flung at your head, you manage to duck out of the way.

“Asra please get me out!” You scream.

“I’m trying, I’m trying!” Asra promises. You hear him start to kick at the door.

“He stole from me.” The spirit box shrieks. The bed starts to shake, a vase is knocked to the ground and the well preserved painted is clawed and torn.

Asra gives one last kick and the door burst open. Everything becomes still as Asra grabs at you, “Are you okay?” He asks, taking you into his arms.

You nod, still looking around the room in distrust.

“I didn’t realize it would be this powerful, must be a poltergeist.” Asra sighs, looking at his EMF reader. It only shows a two now. The spirit must have backed off.

Julian and Muriel rush into the room.

“We heard screaming.” Julian says.

“Yeah, it’s in here.” Asra tells him.

Muriel doesn’t waste a second. He grabs his smudge sticks and lights them, going to each corner of the room and waving it. Muriel isn’t usually one to get spooked but this time you notice his frantic hurrying.

“Damn, it’s freezing in here.” Julian says, looking at his thermometer. 

“Yeah, that thing was not right.” Asra says.

“It was the count.” You tell them.

All three of them freeze. “You sure?” Asra says in a small voice.

“Positive, it told me.”

Asra and Julian exchange a look, “This means association with the Devil, we have to perform a full exorcism.”

A while later Asra has set up for the full exorcism. You have only done this once before, but it is still as terrifying as the first time. The count surely won’t go quietly.

You the four of you make a circle, holding hands. Asra is on your right, his hand is warm and clutches you gently, Julian’s in your left, his hand freezing. Around you is a ring salt, and in the center of your circle is a possession if the count’s, his painting.

“Count Lucio.” Asra says. “You’ve been haunting this wing since your death.”

The room is quiet.

“You’ve made deals with the Devil.” Asra continues. “We are banishing you from the premise.”

You hear footsteps start to pace angrily around you. 

“Adjure te, spiritus nequissime, per Deum omnipotentem.” Asra closes his eyes, getting into the words. “Adjure te, spiritus nequissime, per Deum omnipotentem.”

Things start to bang around you. He’s getting upset.

Everyone joins in, “Adjure te, spiritus nequissime, per Deum omnipotentem.”

That’s when you see him. He’s in the center of the circle, clearly trapped. He doesn’t look like the Count anymore. His eyes are a glowing red, his skin half human half fur. He has fangs so long they stab at his own lip, causing blood to drip down his face and stain the front of his expensive looking dress shirt. He has human palms, but his fingers are claws.

He looks at you, hatred spilling from his eyes.

“I banish you!” Asra says louder.

Lucio starts to writhe in pain. He shrieks, attempting to claw at you but he can’t reach past the salt. 

“You stole it from me!” He shrieks, clawing marks on the wood floor. “You stole everything from me!”

You close your eyes. You can’t bear to watch this. Asra holds your hand tighter. 

“It’s mine! I should living!”

“I BANISH YOU!” Asra yells.

“I SHOULD BE THE ONE CLAWING OUT YOUR INSIDES. I SHOULD HANG YOUR NECK ON A NOOSE. I SHOULD PUT YOUR HEAD ON A STEAK AND FEED YOUR BODY TO THE DOGS.”

“YOU ARE BANISHED COUNT LUCIO.”

With that, silence. You open your eyes, searching for the monster that was once before you.

You glance over at Asra. You didn’t realize that you had been holding his hand so tight that your own hand was turning a light shade of blue. You let go.

“He’s gone.” Asra says.

“Man, he was not happy about that.” Julian says, getting up and stretching. “Haven’t has one that bad since the Behoven house.”

You shiver.

“Deals with the Devil never work out.” Muriel says quietly, packing up his stuff.

“Yes, never.” Asra says, looking over at you. He smiles at you. “Now let’s get out of here.”

You all head out, safe and unaware that the real threat hasn’t been rid of.


End file.
